


Meet the Family

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Big family, Chuck puts all his family in his books, Fanboy Sam Winchester, Fluff, Frottage, I put all the angels I could in this fic, Jealousy between Michael and Lucifer, Lucifer is a family guy, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Big Happy Family, Sam is fangirling hard, Skinny Dipping, Tattooed Lucifer (Supernatural), Writer Chuck Shurley, booknerd Sam Winchester, family fic, minor Chuck Shurley/Mildred, minor Gabriel/Kali - Freeform, minor Lilith/ Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam meets the son of his favourite books author. Dating Lucifer, he quickly gets to meet his father, the famous Carver Edlund, and all of his numerous siblings during a family reunion a weekend.Deep fangirling ensues when Sam realizes the author puts all his family members in his books, and Sam gets to meet each one of his beloved characters for real.[arts by humongouscandycoffee]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I have the luck to have a wonderful artist [humongouscandycoffee](https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/) who drew awesome pieces of art. Thank you so much, it has been awesome to make this RPRbang with you.
> 
> I want to thank also [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this fic and for being so nice with me. Without her this fic would be a bundle of typos and mistakes.
> 
> And thank you [RPRbang](https://rarepairsrock.tumblr.com/) for organizing this event for rare paires.

At first, when Sam met Lucifer, what caught his attention was obviously the name. It was the most eccentric he ever heard someone’s name be. Then, just after that, what caught his attention was the way he answered everyone’s concern. Of course, someone with that kind of name was used to the reactions people could have, but not everybody would have been this sassy and fed up with it at the same time.

“Yes, Lucifer like the Devil. Or at least the one in the serie of books. And no this is not a joke. I can show you my ID if you want. And yes, you can cross yourself. In fact I’d be very happy if you do.”

A devilish grin and an ID going from hand to hand later, nobody crossed themselves. But looking around the table, Sam could have bet he was the only one who got the books serie reference. The meeting went on with a minimum of jokes on the name. There would even certainly have been none if Zachariah hasn’t been there. Sam waited patiently the end of the meeting to have a chance to speak with Lucifer alone. He would surely not miss an opportunity to speak with someone named like that and making references to his favourite serie of books. Sure, it was a very known serie but finding someone their age who had read it, and who wasn’t afraid to say it and be categorized as a nerd was rare.

“Emm, Lucifer?”  
“Yes? Sam it is, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Anything you want to know more about the project I apply with?”  
“Oh, no. It was… It was great. My favourite so far.”  
“Your favourite outta how many, if I may ask?” Lucifer grined.

Sam was not sure he was supposed to answer that question, but in the same time, he didn’t understand what difference it could make if the architect knew how many projects were presented for the reshape of the building his bosses wanted for their office.

“So far, you’re the fourth to apply, and we have three more projects to review this afternoon.”  
“Woh, busy day for you.” Lucifer appreciated.  
“Yes. But to be honest, it’s not what I wanted to ask you about.”  
“What can I do for you?”  
“It’s about ‘the Gospel of the Apocalypse’.”  
“Oh that. You actually got the reference. It’s nice of you. Most people just take me for a satanist.”  
“Don’t take it the wrong way, but you’re a little old to be named after the book. It only became a bestseller with the release of the fifth book. Did you change your name for Lucifer or something?”  
“A fan, I see.”  
“Guilty!” Sam admitted, trying to sound like one of the heroes of the books sounded in his mind when he read them. “You know it well?” Sam worried, hoping he didn’t just make himself ridiculous with his excitement over books and that Lucifer was at least half of the fan he was.  
“You have no idea.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sorry if I bother you with that, but I’m just such a fan. I read them so many times, I can recite some passages by heart.”  
“And who is your favourite character?”  
“Lucifer. No doubt.” Sam nearly yelped, making the Lucifer in front of him smirk.  
“Well in that case, as you’re part of my legion, I’m gonna share a secret with you. I’m sure you know the name of the author.”  
“Of course, who doesn’t know Carver Edlund? I mean, maybe you could have lived in a cave the past decades and not read the books, but everybody knows the name of the author.”  
“Aaah. See, that’s not his real name though. It’s a pen name. His real name is Chuck Shurley.”

Before Sam could search his memory to know if he ever heard of the fact that Carver Edlund was indeed a pen name, Lucifer handed him his business card with the instruction to call him. He shook his hand and then he left the conference room. Sam looked at the business card he had in hand. It read something Sam heard at the start of the presentation but didn’t pay attention to at this moment because he was too focused on Lucifer’s first name. In sober letters, the card said “Lucifer Shurley”. 

Sam’s heart raced at the possibilities it could show. Of course, he had to pay attention at the other presentations of the day, but to be honest he couldn’t care less. First he had no voice on the vote, the bosses would have to choose what architect would win the project and he was just an assistant. His role today was mainly to look professional, gather presentation files and make coffee. He entered the fan zone, too excited to focus on anything that didn’t speak about the Holy War between angels and demons. He tried to google the Shurley name under the conference table. He tried so many combinations of the name Lucifer gave him and the one of his favourite author that he lost track of the number. The only relevant information he found was an interview in which Carver Edlund effectively said he used an alias to sign his books. Of course, his real name wasn’t mentioned in the article. The author always made a point to stay the most anonym he could while systematically turn everyone of his books into bestsellers.

The boring afternoon over, Sam immediately called Lucifer and swore to give him a review on each one of the projects that were proposed to reshape the building he had his office in, in exchange of a drink. They met in a bar half an hour later. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived at the address they agreed on, Lucifer was already here, he waved at Sam. Contrary to him who was still in a suit, Lucifer apparently had the time to make a stop at his home. He wasn’t wearing formal clothes anymore, he was totally dressed in black with a pair of torn jeans and a shirt with a demonic figure on it. Sam took it for a long sleeved one at first but realized it was not when he came closer and saw that Lucifer’s arms were covered in tattoos. His hair was messier too, he had nothing to do with the clean image he showed the same morning at the business meeting.

“Hey Sam. How was the afternoon? See anything interesting, building speaking?”  
“Not really, but I was a little distracted.”  
“How so?” Lucifer smirked, making a sign for the waitress who came to take their order.  
“You gave a poor bookworm a lot of questions to think about. What’s the deal with Shurley?”  
“Let me introduce myself again,” Lucifer said as he took Sam’s hand and shook it once more. “Hi, I’m Lucifer Shurley. My father is a well known author. He wrote a serie of books retelling the Apocalypse taking place in our days and he found funny to name his children after his heroes.”  
“Your mother must have the sense of humor too.” Sam said a little shocked by the news, shaking a hand covered in rings.  
“I don’t have a mother.”

This time Sam looked at him like he was coming from another planet. It just didn’t make any sense at all.

“Yeah, no. I know how babies are made. Don’t look at me like that. My father is a tormented artist.” Lucifer assured him. “He didn’t believe in love but he wanted a family so he hired surrogate mothers to have his own family. And that’s how Chuck Shurley managed to name his kids Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel like the heroes in his books. And then, years later, he met a woman, and boom, the two of them fell in love, had a wedding less than three months later and decided to have babies the old fashion way.”  
“That’s ironic.”  
“Yeah, I thought too. More if you know that they met at church. For a guy writing about the Apocalypse, I’d say, God is playing a trick on him. My stepmother is expecting again.Yay for the new garrison of angels.” Lucifer raised his glass.  
“And what’s gonna be the future baby’s name? Jesus?” Sam asked.  
Lucifer laughed. “I hope not. For now, they think about Cassiel and Hael. They will be twins. A boy and a girl. And guess what will the next angels in ‘the Gospel of the Apocalypse’ will be named.”  
“Castiel and Hael are weird names, but at least they won’t have the hardest name to bear.”  
“Dude, rude.” Lucifer scolded him in a playful tone.  
“Sorry.” Sam apologized, realizing he may have gone too far  
“Oh don’t worry. I’m used to it. My father isn’t mental though, contrary to what we could think. He gave me a more easy second name to bear, if I ever wanted to change it, but I like Lucifer more than Nick.”  
“Nick.” Sam gasped, his mind going immediately to another character of the book. 

Lucifer really laughed this time, enchanted by Sam’s reaction. It wasn’t a grin but a full bark of laughter.

“And it’s Cassiel, not Castiel. But I give you that it actually sounds better.”  
“When is the due date? You must be excited to have new siblings soon.”  
“Yeah sure. It’s due to the beginning of fall.” Lucifer said without enthusiasm, taking a sip of his drink. 

Seeing how Sam was looking at him he must have realized he sounded off.

“Don’t get me wrong, Sam. I’m very happy to welcome new members in the family. It’s just that I’m not five anymore, far from that, to get super excited about new siblings.”  
“What do you mean by that? I only have a big brother and I always wanted to have a younger one. I think I would be upside down if my parents told me they were expecting a baby. Still now.”  
“Actually, passed a certain number, it’s weird but you can get used to this kind of announcements. And my father obviously never heard of birth control. Take a guess about how many brothers and sisters I have.”  
“I don’t know, let’s say, three.”

If it was like in the books, Lucifer was the second oldest of four children, plus two more to come soon, that was making a big deal Sam thought. However Lucifer just laughed to that. He took his phone from his pocket and searched in it for a moment before he showed a picture on it to Sam. In the center of it was the very famous Carver Edlund, Sam would recognize him in a crowd, Lucifer was at his right and then there were a lot of people, adults as well as children.

“And this is only the close family. My father, his wife and their kids. That’s it."  
“Holy sh…”  
“Yeah. Exactly.”

There were a more than a dozen of persons on this picture. Lucifer was showing him a photo that was definitely a family photo and not a photo op with fans at a con. Sam never thought Carver Edlund had a family this big. And fuck! Sam was having a drink with his favourite author’s son. Well, at least one of them apparently.

After that, they kind of forget to speak about work. Their conversation went from ‘The Gospel of the Apocalypse’ to other books, to other hobbies, to a million other things. The drink turned into a meal. The meeting turned more into something that looked like a date when Lucifer started to flirt with him openly. And Sam was visibly enjoying himself that evening.

When it was time to part, Lucifer walked him back to his car.

“I had a very pleasant evening with you. Let’s do it again soon.”  
“Why not?”  
“You know that you will say ‘yes’ to me.”  
“Do you often quote your father’s book to get a date?”  
“Only when the audience is cute enough.” Lucifer smirked.  
“Can you do the red eyes thing too?”  
“No.“ Lucifer laughed.  
“Shame, I would have fallen in your arms without anymore resistance.”  
“Too bad. But I can do something the book Lucifer can’t.”  
“What?” Sam asked. “Because I remind you that he is an all powerful being. So far, there is not a thing he couldn’t have done. He is a cosmic warrior. Heaven’s most fierce weapon... ”  
“Calm down fanboy.” Lucifer chuckled. “I was more thinking of something basely human.”  
“Like what?” Sam asked facing Lucifer and knowing exactly where this was going.

He was not mistaken when Lucifer snaked his arms around him and kissed him.

“This is a very pleasant evening indeed.”  
“You want me to turn it into the most awesome one of your life?”  
“I don’t bring strangers in my bed the first night” Sam established, kissing Lucifer again and wondering where this rule he lived by came from and if it was a firm rule or just a figure of speech he could easily get passed it.  
“Shame, so I’ll go for the low-blow then. Sam, you want to meet my father? Because If you agree to go out on a date with me, there is a big chance I’ll fall for your dimples. And then, I’ll want to see you all the time. And one thing bringing another, I will surely take you home and present you to everybody, including the very true Carver Edlund.”  
“That’s a very weak move, don’t you think?” Sam managed to say as he unlocked his car and opened the door so Lucifer could sit in the passenger seat.  
“What can I say? I’m the Devil.”

Sam drove them to his home and Lucifer stayed the night.

The next week, Lucifer officially won the project for Sam’s company and  co workers started to tease Sam for favoring his boyfriend over the other architects. Of course, it was not true. He had no power of decision in this matter and people knew that. Plus they knew too well Sam was upstanding concerning his work. Everybody but Zachariah maybe. He seemed to take pleasure to say to anybody that Sam pleaded in favor of his boyfriend for him to won the project. But he had to change his tune eventually when Sam’s boss said loud and clear for everyone who wanted to know that he was very pleased of Lucifer’s project because it allowed them to keep the front of the building while renovating it all, and also make the whole space of the office completely new and reorganized. He found the project brilliant, and suddenly Zachariah, whose reputation was to be the boss bootlicker, started to find Lucifer’s work to be the best proposed anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

They were dating for two months when Lucifer asked Sam if he wanted to meet his family. It was plain summer, the warmth in the big city they lived in was making it hard to breathe and Lucifer said the magic words: swimming pool.

He told Sam his father and stepmother proposed if he wanted to come by, the next weekend, at their house so he could meet everybody and enjoy the swimming pool at the same time. Naturally, Sam agreed not making a comment about how casual Lucifer tried to make it sound when he was asking for him to meet his entire family like it was not a big step in their relation.

As they were driving to Lucifer’s family house, Sam tried to make a list of the people he was about to meet and made the count. And realized he was a little lost in Lucifer’s genealogy tree.

“Nervous?” Lucifer asked while they drove down on a little road in a part of the city Sam never set a foot in.  
“Yes, a little. What if I don’t remember all their names?”  
“Nobody expects you to. But if it helps, remember my adult brothers are the archangels. For the others, if they have a weird angel name they are siblings too, if they don’t it’s either Michael’s or Gabriel’s children… Or neighbors. It happens often that friends stay for the night. Oh and call my dad Chuck. Carver Edlund is just his pen name, nobody calls him that for real. And my stepmother is…”  
“Mildred. This name I remember.” Sam said proudly.  
“See? You’re going to be fine. They’ll all gonna love you.”  
“I hope,” Sam worried.  
“Here we are.” Lucifer announced when they arrived at open forged iron gates.

Sam’s eyes widened when he first saw it. Sure, Lucifer told him it would be a big house but he wasn’t expecting it to be a real manor hidden in the city. And a nice looking one with a big garden to add to that. The car’s wheels rasped on gravel when they stopped, Sam wasn’t even out of the car when the front door opened and a bunch of children ran towards them yelling.

“Luci!”  
“Mom, Luci is here!”  
“Heya little devils!” Lucifer held his arms open and welcomed not less than three of them. 

Drowned under kisses, he managed to have a special word for each one of them and Sam’s brain suddenly went completely blank, not able to remember a single name.

“Hey guys, you wanna meet someone cool? Say hi to Sam.”

They turned to him, but to Sam’s relief they didn’t jump on him. Most of them waved and greeted him but they stayed on Lucifer.

A little  boy tugged at his jacket and gestured him to come to his level so he could talk directly to his ear. Lucifer laughed for a second and repeated the confidence out loud. “Samandriel wants to know how tall you are Sam. He is very impressed by tall people these days.”

Sam answered his height and Samandriel’s eyes widened. The little boy giggled when Lucifer put him on his shoulders so he could pretend to be taller than Sam before he put him back down the ground.

“So, here we have Samandriel.” Lucifer recapped, pointing to the boy. “Then we have the inseparable Virgil and Ephraim. Our first twins. And this nice lady who is too shy to come and say goodmorning, must be Ambriel. Oh my God, there something changed with you, darling.”

Lucifer showed the way to the door where a very pregnant woman with black hair hold in a little green hat was standing next to a little girl. He raised her in his arms. She mustn’t have been more than three years old.

“Can I have a kiss?”  
“Only if you tell me the truth.”  
“Your new glasses are super pretty.” Lucifer said very serious.

The little girl’s lightened with a big smile, she buried her face in his neck and put her little arms around his neck. Sam saw her stick her tongue out to Virgil. Then, Lucifer put her back on the ground and candies magically appeared out of his pockets. Taking some, the four kids ran inside the manor.

“Oh Ambriel, didn’t you forget something? Ambriel!” Mildred called after her, but the little girl didn’t come back. The woman turned to Sam and apologized “You must be Sam. I’m sorry for my daughter’s behaviour. She didn’t greet you properly. It’s not polite.”  
“Oh it’s nothing, really.”  
“I am Mildred, Lucifer’s stepmother. It’s a pleasure to have you both with us.”  
“Hi, Mildred. How are you feeling?” Lucifer worried resting a hand on her womb.  
“Those ones are kickers. It won’t be long now.” She answered, rubbing her prominent belly.  
“Thanks for letting me know beforehand about the glasses.” Lucifer told her.    
“Yes, it’s a pretty big deal. She has them since tuesday and her brothers haven’t stopped teasing her about it since. You had the perfect answer, dear.” She smiled.

They followed her inside to a living-room full of people. When they entered, Mildred announced she found some new faces and they all turned to them. Sam was usually not the most shy person but when he caught sight of his idol, he lost the knowledge to properly function.  
  
There were children everywhere, playing on the floor with an old dog, or seated on grown up people. The oldest man had two girls and a baby on his lap. Sam swallowed hard and prayed to remember to not call him by his pen name when it was the most natural to come to his mind.

Lucifer took Sam by the hand and greeted everybody around with a loud “hi” before he proceeded to kiss everyone of them separately, having a small word and presenting Sam to them quicker than Sam could remember their names. They ended by the adults.

“Sam, this is my dad, Chuck. Dad meet Sam. He is a big fan of your books.”  
“Really? Well thank you Sam.”  
“I devour them the minute they are published.”

In all the scenarios he planned in his head, it never went like that. He couldn’t believe it was what came out of his own mouth. Sam didn’t imagine it would have been his first words with the famous and secretive author of 'the Gospel of the Apocalypse’ Carver Edlund, since he was dating his son. He rehearsed his first words to his favourite book author in front of his mirror beforehand a lot more of times he was ready to admit, to try to look the best he could, to be friendly, and to look smart and funny. But here he was, blushing over his favourite author like a fanboy and stuttering about how much he loved his work. 

“Good, good. May I ask you about your thought? See, I have this idea for the final book but I’m kinda stuck right now and it’s driving me crazy.”

What? Carver Edlund was asking him for advice about his books? Him? Sam Winchester? Wait a minute, Sam’s brain realized he was missing an important information.

“Your final book?” he repeated.  
“Well, yes. The next one will be the last.”

Sam felt like a bucket of ice just poured on him. But before he could react, Mildred came to the rescue.

“Chuck, don’t annoy our guest with your Apocalypse now. Sam just arrived and all of this must be pretty overwhelming for him. He just met a lot of new people and you are trying to recruit him for work already. Let’s start with something less stressful. Sam, do you want something to drink? The lunch isn’t ready yet.”  
“Do you need some help with it?” A blond woman asked. It was Lilith, Michael’s wife, if Sam remembered right.  
“No, thank you dear. If you can watch the children here for me, it will be perfect.”

Mildred escaped the room and Chuck immediately asked Sam’s opinion on his books again, until a black man arrived and Lucifer presented him his brother Raphael.

“And with him, you met the first batch.” Gabriel joked and it was so close to what the character in the book would have said, Sam had to refrain from screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after that, Balthazar, a teenager Sam hadn’t met yet came to say hi and informed them that his mother wanted them all to get to the dining room. Sam followed them, surprised that all the children complied without any rant.

“An advice, Samshine. When we arrive at the table, it’s each one for themselves. If you find edible food, you eat it.” Gabriel said.

Sam found it funny. But the serious face Ephraim made had him wondering if it was a joke or not. His doubts were reinforced when Anna, walked next to them and added “good luck”. Sam saw another teenage girl agree with a nod.

He was going to ask Lucifer about it but was cut on his way when they entered the dining room. It was huge. In fact it looked more like a ballroom in the center of which a gigantic table would have been built because there was no way it was brought here as it seemed to be a one piece furniture.

Lucifer lead Sam towards an end of the table and they sat. Gabriel, at Sam’s left, automatically raised his hand for Sam to take it.

“Guys, we have a guest, can’t we just skip that part?”  
"Lucifer, be kind.” Chuck said quietly but firmly at the very end of the table. “I’ll say the grace.”  
“I’m sorry.” Lucifer mouthed to Sam.  
“I really don’t mind.” Sam assured him silently.

When Chuck ended talking, a cheerful hubbub made itself heard from everywhere and dishes started to pass from hand to hand.

“Yikes” Lucifer said as he put some brown goo on his plate. “I have no idea what it is supposed to be. You want some, Sam?”  
“Hmm…”  
“Mildred is a marvellous chef.” Gabriel said with irony.  
“I would be too if I had to feed more than twenty mouths.” His wife, Kali, answered.  
“It’s not our fault if she insists to do everything by herself without any help. So tell me Sam, it’s not everyday Lucifer brings us someone. I think it’s even the first time someone counts enough to his eyes, he dares to present them to the whole clan. How did you meet him?” Michael’s wife asked from the other side of the table. 

Sam turned to look at Lucifer after this interesting statement. Lucifer stayed as focused on his plate as he could. Sam had a fond smile for his boyfriend before he turned back to Lillith to answer her question. “At work.”

The rest of the lunch was nice and Sam started to feel really at ease in the mass of people. They were all nice with him so far and as a fan of the head of the family’s work, Sam was in Heaven. He quickly realized that not only Chuck had named his first sons after the heroes of his books, the four archangels, but everyone around the table had a matching name with a character, important or not, from his story.

Sam gathered enough courage to make the remark out loud the afternoon when they were all settled around a big swimming pool in the backyard of the manor. Sam was talking with Lucifer from the edge of the pool while Lucifer was under the shade next to his stepmother, and his young siblings were busy coloring the tattoos he had on his arms.

  
_credit :[humongouscandycoffee](https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/post/174181110073/rpr-bang-2018-my-very-first-bang-ever-whohoo-i)_

“Yes that’s true. Dad tends to name his spawns after his characters.”  
“Or the other way around.” Gabriel noted kissing his wife on her delicate temple.  
“It fuels my imagination” Chuck said. He was putting on some more sunscreen, the skin of his shoulders and nose already turning red by the sun even if he never left the shade. “The opportunity was so tempting when my son presented us Kali. My mind immediately jumped to the goddess and it was perfect. I had to put pagan gods in my stories. It adds so many more layers if you put more religions in it.”  
“Yes, you take what you like in a little bit of every faith that ever existed. You shake shake shake and bam! A bestseller.” Balthazar said marking Lucifer’s skin with red.  
“What is it?” A little boy asked showing one of Lucifer’s tattoo, a green pen in hand.  
“It’s a succubus, dear, a lady demon.” Lucifer explained.  
“Oh my God, Henry no. Stop that immediately.” Michael ordered his son.  
“Let him draw. He is doing nothing wrong. You know Lucifer has only black ink tattoos so they can draw on him,” his wife said.  
“I don’t see the point of having arts on me if I can’t be a coloring book,” Lucifer agreed, adding more figures over his own hand and wrist so the children had more room to draw.  
“And I repeat again that it’s a bad habit to give to children that to allow them to draw on other things than paper. And look! It’s only demon figures and pornography!”  
“What did you expect Michael? I have a reputation to maintain.”  
“Dad, I wanna keep drawing.” The little boy whined.  
“I said no!”  
“Listen to your dad, Henry. I heard your mommy say that if you are a good boy this afternoon, you’ll have candies.” Lucifer tried to calm him down.  
“What?” Michael asked scandalized.  
“Of course I said it.” Lilith quickly cut her husband before the little boy started to pout. “You’re being too strict with him, Michael.”  
“So, I am the villain again, that’s it?"  
“Michael don’t start again.” Chuck said more like a plea than a harsh word.

Michael took his son away to play far away from Lucifer’s arm tattoos.

“You’re being impossible, Luci.” Lilith said.  
“I did nothing this time.”

Looking at them bickering, Sam smiled. Chuck caught it and whispered to his attention: “Yes, sometime I don’t have to look very far for inspiration for my stories.”

“It’s insane that you managed to make everyone in the family fit in your books. I’m impressed.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Sometimes he cheats though.” Lilith winked.  
“I was not the first to call you Lilith. Lucifer presented you like that.” Chuck defended himself from his daughter in law.  
“How so?” Sam asked curious.  
“My name is not really Lilith, it’s Lilly. But Lucifer always called me like the demon, it made him laugh. And then, the next book was released and I had the surprise to be in it.” She explained.  
“You know each other for long?”  
“Lilith was my best friend at school, until she decided to put her tongue in my brother’s throat.”  
“Ewwww.” Samandriel said disgusted.  
“Did you ask Luci out or did he do it?” Anna asked to Sam out of the blue.  
“Well, young girl, isn’t it a little straightforward?” Mildred warned her daughter making Sam smile.  
“I asked him out.” Lucifer said.  
“If you’re in love enough, dad will put you in a story,” Ambriel, the little girl, said to Sam without looking at him, more interested in turning one of the demons on Lucifer right arm into a winged unicorn.

Lucifer winked at him and Sam felt a little too exposed under everybody’s stare all of the sudden.

“Well, there is a Sam already,” he answered before he realized his mistake.  
“No there isn’t.” Lucifer was affirmative.  
“I don’t recall having a Sam.” Chuck searched his mind.  
“My mistake, no there isn’t. It’s just that… It’s dumb.”  
“You said too much or not enough, Samshine. You have to tell us now,” Gabriel demanded.

Having them all looking at him, Sam could not do otherwise but to tell them.

“There is this character in the first book. I realize now that he has no name. But when I read it for the first time, I connected to him, I don’t know why. Maybe because he is the first introduced, it’s with him the first book starts so maybe it’s that first impression that stuck to me. And so I decided that he had the same name as me. But it’s silly. I’m sorry.”  
“What character is it? You got me curious.” Chuck asked.  
“At the very start of the book, in the first chapter. There is a family Azazel goes after. He burns the mother on the ceiling and only the two boys and their father live. Then it’s said that Azazel is doing it to find available vessels for Lucifer. I don’t know, I felt bad for them, it shows how little humans are in the whole scheme and how it is about so much more than them. Yeah, it’s lame. Anyway, I always thought that the two little boys were Sam and Dean like my brother and I and their father was John, like my dad, and that after that they became hunters.”  
“Wow.” Chuck exhaled after a moment. “You gave an entire life to minor characters I introduced in just a few lines? Just wow! I’m sorry but you just gave me an idea that would not be half bad… Oh yes, it could even say that… Of course I would have to rewrite that part but it would be better if… Wow!”

It was as Chuck wasn’t with them anymore. He stood up and walked fast towards the house still talking half sentences to the void.

“Oh man, I hope you didn’t just give him an idea that would have him rewrite the full last book. I read no less than fifth different versions of it so far.” Gabriel said looking at his father disappear in the house.  
“Let's hope it won’t be like the time he wished he never wrote the eleventh book.” Mildred said trying to find a more comfortable position on her sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the afternoon, Mildred started to feel weak. Gabriel, his wife and their daughters went back to their home, like Raphael, but Michael decided to stay with his family to help taking care of the children so Mildred could rest as Chuck didn’t step out of his office for the rest of the day, not even to eat. Lucifer had to read two stories for all the children to accept to go to bed. By the time it was over, it was very late already, so Sam and Lucifer decided to stay the night at the manor.

Lucifer took Sam to his former bedroom. When he entered it, Sam realized it had stayed more or less like he supposed Lucifer’s room was when he still lived at the manor. Sam took the time to look around, not hiding his amusement for the pinup poster next to one showing an atomic mushroom.

“Exactly how I pictured you as a teenager.” He grinned.  
“I was a real rebel.” Lucifer joked, opening a closet and showing a relic of his youth in the form of a well worn leather jacket adorned with spikes. What caught Sam’s eyes wasn't that though.  
“Confused weren’t you?” he joked as he pointed to a poster of a football team on the inner side of the closet door.  
“What are you imagining? It’s just the highschool team.”  
“And I stand by my words because I can’t bring myself to see you as a football supporter, mainly if you were the typical bad guy type.”

Lucifer tried to hide the slight moment of hesitation and to close the door to hide the incriminating proof. Sam didn’t let him do though and teased him a little more about it.

“Come on, Lucifer. Which one of them was giving you nasty thoughts?” Sam insisted, pinning him gently next to the poster.  
“Number 23,” Lucifer said after a moment of embarrassment.

Sam looked at the poster and spotted a young man with brown long hair, athletic, muscular under his football equipment, dimples flashing for the photo.

“Man, you have a type!” Sam teased him.  
“Shut up!”  
“You totally have. He looks like me. You dated him?”  
“Are you kidding? He was part of the popular kids. He married the prom queen.”  
“Poor angel.”  
“Stop bugging me, you giant tease. You better take off your clothes and go to bed.”

Lucifer managed to escape Sam’s grip and get rid of his pants and shirt. Sam imitated him and came to lay on the bed next to him, wearing just his underwear.

“Sam, don’t mistake what I’m going to say but what are you doing?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? I cuddle you.”  
“Yeah… No. This is not cuddles.” Lucifer chuckled.  
“Hmmm maybe I have other ideas in mind for after.” Sam purred, rolling his hips against Lucifer’s tight and nibbling at his earlobe like he knew he liked.  
“Sam… Stop it, we are at my parent’s house.”  
“And?”  
“It’s late in the night, everybody is in bed and it’s all quiet.”  
“Yeah, suspiciously quiet if you want my thought.” Sam said wiggling his eyebrows in the dark.  
“They’re gonna hear us.”  
“I want you.” Sam whined. “You never had sex at your parent’s home when you were young or what?”  
“No, I never had.”  
“You’re serious?” Sam asked, stopping his rutting to look at his boyfriend’s face, surprised to learn that.  
“Acoustic isolation is not the best part of the house, and I was rarely alone in bed anyway.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Nothing kinky, you dirty mind. When I was very young, I was very close to Michael. Dad practically raised us like twins and we shared the same room for a long time. Then, when I had mine, Gabriel was just entering school and it was not an easy transition for him so he took the habit to sleep with me because I told him once I would fight the nightmares away.”

Sam grinned. This weekend was showing him a lot of unexpected traits of his boyfriend.

“You really are a family guy.”  
"Yeah, but you know what feels good too? Having my own house, not full of noisy brats everywhere who steal your lunch, block the warm water pipe of the shower as a prank and pee in your bed.”  
“And it lasted long? I mean, Gabriel sleeping with you not...”  
“More or less until he went to highschool. You find it weird? Because I swear it wasn’t at all. We were just sleeping, and yes talking a lot, but that’s all.” Lucifer said, sounding like he realized it could have been misinterpreted.  
“I find it cute. And I don’t believe you one minute when you say you prefer not being part of a big family.” 

Sam kissed Lucifer on the nose to mark his point. Lucifer didn’t deny it.

“But this doesn’t mean, you never thought about having sex here before. You never fantasized about bringing a lover home? Two teenagers… One bed…” Sam purred again, sliding on top of Lucifer who laughed slightly.  
“Well, maybe.”  
“Interesting. What did you have in mind then?”  
“Maybe something a little like this.” Lucifer flipped them over so he was towering over Sam. 

Kissing him, he gently  pulled Sam’s arms over his head and rolled his hips. The dry humping session didn’t fail to have both of them hard in no time. Making their hips slide together in a sweet friction through their underwears, each movements were turning them more aroused. 

“You were a grinder, how come that I’m not surprised?” Sam chuckled.  
“Fuck, this feels good. Why don’t we do that anymore?”

They soon amplified their moves, Sam digged his heels in the mattress, Lucifer’s hard length sliding deliciously against him. The bed frame began to squeak with the movement and Lucifer groaned. He stopped, making Sam whined at the loss of friction.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Me too, but if we go on like that we’re going to be busted. The bed is making a hell of a noise”

Lucifer manhandled Sam so they were more or less in the same position, but in the breath of the bed instead of its length. It wasn’t better though, because they were definitely too tall to stay in that position. It was so frustrating that it was Sam who stopped it this time.

“Wait, this is not working. Let’s try something else.” Sam disentangled himself from Lucifer’s embrace and put the comforter on the floor.  
“We’re going to have carpet burns like that.”  
“So what do we do?” Sam whined. Lucifer shrugged. “But I want you. Wanna try to do it standing?”  
“We’re going to wake up the whole house.”  
“Lucifer please. Don’t you want to make an old fantasy real?”  
“It wasn’t a major turn on, you know?”  
“Speak for yourself. I always wanted to play the horny teen with my lover at school, but I never had the occasion at home.” Sam admitted.

Lucifer thought for a moment as Sam was trying to stroke him through his underwear. He got up and took Sam’s hand in his, leading the way to the corridor.

“Wait! Where are you going? I’m hard, I can’t go outside the bedroom.”  
“You chicken, Sam?” Lucifer teased. “Trust me, you’ll like it. Follow me.”

Sam followed Lucifer through the house until they reached the basement. Lucifer unlocked a door and a strong smell of chlorine hit their noses. Lucifer entered first and turned the lights on, but the room didn’t lightened completely, only lights coming from a pool did, bathing the room in a pale blue glow. It was not very high under the roof, and there were massive pillars, regularly built around a pool that were covering most of the room from an end to the other, following a wall covered in mosaic.

“Where are we?” Sam asked.  
“The inner pool. It was already there when my dad bought the place, but it’s too dangerous for the kids so he build a new one outside. They aren’t allowed to come here. The floor gets very slippery when wet and the wall makes it difficult to go back to the edge when you don’t swim that well. But I guess, it’s not a problem for you, is it?”  
“I can swim. But you didn’t tell me to take my swimsuit with me” Sam teased.  
“So we’ll have to improvise.”

Lucifer closed the door of the room and leaned to Sam. Kissing him deeply, he groped him, making Sam yelp. Laughing about his reaction, Sam retaliated with another open mouthed kiss. He let Lucifer walk him backward, expecting to get pinned against a pillar. Instead of that, Lucifer broke the kiss and the devilish smile Sam saw appear on his face wasn’t foreshadowing anything good. Lucifer spread his right hand on Sam’s chest and grinned as he pushed him softly. Sam lost his balance and fell backward directly into the water.

It was deep enough so he didn’t hit the bottom of the pool. Sam’s feet pushed at it and he surfaced quickly, gasping for air. After the shock of his unintentional diving, the water was warm. He swiped water off his eyes and put a bang of damp hair over his head. On the edge of the pool, Lucifer was laughing. Sam used both of his arms to make a big wave in reward. Lucifer’s laughed more as water came rushing to his feet.

“You Devil! You wanted to drown me!” Sam joked.  
“Me? Sam, never!” Lucifer acted like he was scandalized. “I’m wondering how I can make it all better now so you won’t be mad at me?”

Lucifer started to tug at his underwear seductively. Sam whistled. If it was what Lucifer had in mind, he wasn’t against a little show. Lucifer rolled his hips and teased Sam a little bit more before he got rid of the only clothe he had left. He entered the water totally naked and Sam welcomed him with a kiss.

“Skinny dipping so?”  
“Yeah. What do you think, Sam?” Lucifer asked him as he tugged at his boxer too.  
“I think it’s not a bad idea.”

Quickly, Sam’s underwear was gone too.

It was very late in the night when they tried to get back to Lucifer’s bedroom without making any noises but  they were caught by Michael just a few doors before they reached their goal. Lucifer’s big brother sneaked his head in the corridor and get an eye full of them two.

“What on Earth… Lucifer, aren’t you ashamed of nothing? There are children everywhere here!”  
“And it would be kind if you didn’t wake them up.”  
“You won’t lecture me when you are standing in the corridor naked!”  
“We’re not naked. Don’t be such a prude.”  
“As if soaked underwears can make any difference!”  
“Oh please, it’s nothing your wife ever saw before.”  
“How dare you?!”  
“Not my fault if you decided to go sloppy second.”  
“For fuck’s sake, Luci! He is going to believe it again!” Lilith yelled from the inside of the room.

She came to the door and slapped him behind the head playfully before she ordered them to go to bed and forced Michael to come back inside their own bedroom.

“You’ve been with Lilith before?” Sam worried, more jealous than he wanted to admit.  
“No, I just say that because I know it annoys Michael. Lilith is like a sister to me, I never dated her.” Lucifer grinned.

He pushed Sam to his bed and settled them comfortably on it, spooning his boyfriend. A few rooms farther, Michael and Lilith were arguing. Lucifer couldn’t refrain but to chuckle.

“This is really not nice, you know?”  
“Mister Goodie Two Shoes just has what he deserves for spying on us to lecture us about having sex.”  
“But Lilith did nothing bad and now they are fighting.”  
“Lilith loves to make up on the pillow. Trust me, you want to fall asleep before this is over.”


	6. Chapter 6

The awakening was hard. Sam wasn’t the kind of person to hate his alarm clock, he was more of a morning person. Still being woken up by children banging the bedroom door open, jumping on the bed, literally walking over him and then storming out of the bedroom, running after a dog wasn’t what he expected for a sunday morning.

Lilith was grinning from the frame door, she mouthed “revenge” and Lucifer threw her his pillow.

Once properly woken up, Sam was preparing himself to have a messy breakfast like the last two diners he had with all of Lucifer’s siblings, however Lucifer had just the time to grab them a mug of coffee in the kitchen that was more or less the size of Sam’s appartement in town,  before Chuck sneaked them out of the room to bring them along with Michael and Lilith to his office. The man visibly didn’t sleep at all from the entire night and was holding it together with the help of a lot of coffee apparently. He looked a little like a mad scientist to Sam, with his hair all messed up, shaking slightly because of the caffeine he absorbed, in his old striped robe that refused to stay closed.

“I spent the whole night outlining it and I think it makes a good idea. A very good idea.”  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked.  
“The final battle!”  
“In your book?” Lucifer yawned as he sat cross-legged on the corner of his father’s desk.  
“Yes! Yes in my book! You know how I have trouble to write the end, but then Sam talked about this family of hunters and I had a revelation!”

Sam searched in the other’s eyes for a clue of what was happening. Lilith shrugged, found a spot on a sofa and intended to finish her night.

“At first I wanted it to end with the Apocalypse going on. Battle of the Age. Angels in one side against demons in the other, Gabriel blowing in his horn over the battlefield. But what if not?”  
“Go on, we’re listening.” Lucifer encouraged him.  
“What if, instead of this, Michael and Lucifer were going for a duel? I mean it could be the very epitome of all. Not only Good versus Evil but also one vision against the other.”  
“As it already is.” Michael emphasized, standing very stiff next to his sleeping wife.  
“But there is the trick. What is going to make it all better. It’s not only that, it could be also one brother against the other.”

Sam couldn’t hold it back when he spoke.

“But it never was just Good versus Evil. It always was more of a tale about two brothers fighting for their ideal and for the approval of their father who lost interest on it all long ago anyway. I mean, it’s about Michael following blindly an order he doesn’t totally backs up in order to please God, when Lucifer wants to smash everything because he refuses to follow blindly orders that don’t seem right to his eyes. It always was the battle between two brothers for their father.”  
“Exactly. What if Lucifer proposed to make an end to all of it?”  
“You mean like a truce? Cancel the End of the World?” Lucifer asked.  
“No, just don’t make the Apocalypse God predicted. Just put an end to it. No fight at all.”  
“Make a giant finger to God’s big plan? I like that. “ Lucifer agreed.  
“And so it ends like that? Lucifer and Michael make peace and this is it?” Michael asked without enthusiasm.  
“No, this is just the pitch. What couldn’t make my mind stop is the vessel’s idea Sam gave me.”  
“I did?”  
“Yes. The little boy who could have been Lucifer’s vessel. What if he was his true vessel? I mean, no offense, Luci, I know you like Nick as Lucifer’s vessel a lot, and if he changes, he won’t look like you anymore but we already established that Nick wasn’t Lucifer’s true vessel.”  
“Why, by the way?” Sam asked a question he always had since the character took a human form in the books.  
“To nerf him and to make him look badass with a tone of scars so he could look frightening.”  
“As in this universe, the alliance of the angel grace and a human soul is the most profound bound, and Michael refuses to take a human form, Lucifer would have been too powerful in his true vessel. He would have won the Apocalypse already.” Michael added after his brother without looking at Sam.

It was obvious that Chuck used his sons as his privileged ideas proofers and writing advisers on the story he was writing and so they knew all about their father’s story.

“And what if Lucifer finally found his true vessel but it didn’t work as planned for him because the vessel is not the innocent ignorant he thought he would be? What if this vessel is a hunter who refuses to be his vessel but understands him nonetheless? What if this vessel has a brother he is very close to and who turns out to be Michael’s vessel? What if this vessel refused to agree to be Michael’s vessel too because he doesn’t see Michael as the humanity saviour and values their free will more than the Good triumphing over Evil? What if all of God’s and the archangels plans were reduced to ashes because of…”  
“Humans.” Lucifer ended the sentence.  
“The creation at the beginning of the War that goes over and doesn’t need God or his angels to watch over them. While the angels are fighting, the humans grow strong enough to be beyond their fight.” Chuck tried to explain without being too confusing.  
“I like it.” Michael added.  
“What do you think, Sam?” Chuck looked at him with hope in his eyes.  
“I think… I think I hope you won’t make it into a single book because I like this idea a lot and I don’t want it to be rushed. I want to know far more about it than just a single book could provide.”

It may have passed as a weak attempt to convince his favorite author to not end the serie of books Sam loved so much but it was also sincere and Sam had to try. Chuck exhaled deeply as if a great burden has just been lifted from his shoulders.

“I called Metatron this morning before talking to you.”  
“Metatron, really?” Sam smiled.  
“Dad’s publisher real name is Marv but we started to call him like that when they started to fight a lot and then Dad made him the villain of his ninth book.” Lucifer explained and Sam saw Chuck grin despite himself.  
“Anyway, I pitched him the idea of a new serie of books about the stories of two brothers, Sam and Dean…”

Sam gasped. Lucifer made him sit and rubbed his arm.

“Congratulation Sam, you just made it officially to the family,” he said, smiling to his father.  
“If it’s okay with you, Sam, of course. I can manage to never say their family name is Winchester… Or I can name them something else, it’s just that it sounds really good to my ear and…”  
“You can name them after my brother and I. It’s okay.” Sam hyperventilated.  
“So, it will be about two brothers, Sam and Dean, who were raised as hunters, and going on the road in a cool car to search for their father who went missing in his search for Azazel after the demon killed his wife twenty two years before. They will drive all along the United States, one case in a new city per book. You know, wandering the road like in an initiatic tale.”  
“If you make the car a black 67’ Impala, my brother will lose it.”  
“It’s a done deal then.” Chuck offered a kind smile to Sam. “And then, Sam and Dean would have a lot of adventures, killing monsters and fighting ghosts all along the road. More like a horror serie. I’d like to make it darker that ‘the Gospel of the Apocalypse’.”  
“I love it.” Lucifer exclaimed.  
“As does Metatron. He gave me the go for a new serie of books.”  
“How many are we talking about?” Michael asked, pragmatic.  
“I don’t know yet, but ideas keep rushing to me. I think I can easily make it a four books series before it reaches the point where the archangels vessels plot could attach. And then I could write the final battle like in “the Gospel of the Apocalypse” but not from the archangels point of view but from the hunter’s. What do you think?”  
“So we’ll have the same ending in two books but each one from a different point of view?”  
“Yes.” Chuck nodded.  
“Count me in.” Lucifer stated.  
“How will it end?” Michael asked, making everybody silent.

Chuck didn’t answered immediately and Lilith raised her head from the sofa cushion.

“I see. Lucifer is going to win.” Michael finally said with a blank voice.

No! Sam couldn’t believe his ears. They won’t spoil the end of two books series he wanted so bad to read, not like that!

And in the same time… He couldn’t wait but to know if, indeed “the Gospel of the Apocalypse” would end with the triumph of the demons and the Crowning of Lucifer over a destructed world, like Sam always thought it would.

“You always prefered him to me.”  
“Michael they are not us. They are fictional characters. I don’t breathe ice and you don’t burn things by touching them.” Lucifer hissed.  
“But it’s true nonetheless. Or why would you write him like that? Lucifer is supposed to be the villain, but you made him more likable than me.” Michael told directly to his father, eyes in his.  
“Lucifer is not the villain!” Lucifer said a little bit too sharp.  
“Michael, I didn’t intend to make Lucifer win,” Chuck answered, what made Lucifer cocked his head and stare at him with a tough glare. “I… I thought about making his real vessel fight so hard, it would somehow make Lucifer wish Michael would have fought like that for him, and then Sam would succeed to make Lucifer fall in the cage again, bringing Michael with them as he wouldn’t want to see him fall again.”

Sam loved the idea the second he heard it. It was poetic, ironic and surely bound to be a surprise and the starting point of a lot of passionate discussions between readers. Lucifer and Michael were looking at each other and Sam would not have been able to understand what was going on in their mind. Chuck looked sick with worry about what would be their reactions.

“I…” Lucifer started, opening his mouth and shutting it again before he cocked his head, looking straight in Michael’s eyes.  
“Yes, me too,” his big brother agreed.  
“Sons, what do you think? Please tell me.” Chuck worried more than anything.  
“I’m rooting for that.” Lucifer finally said, Michael nodding next to him.

Chuck opened his mouth to answer them but was cut short when Anna barged in the office without knocking at the door.

“Mom is not feeling well at all.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck had to bring Mildred to the maternity hospital earlier than they expected. Sam and Lucifer stayed the whole day at the Shurley’s manor to help Michael and Lilith take care of the younger ones. They were all very excited and a little worried for their mother too. But the idea of meeting the new babies soon was the strongest and the children couldn’t wait to welcome the little boy and girl in the family. They were all very hard to handle and at the beginning of the afternoon, after they tried to keep the kids calm, Michael finally gave up and agreed to let Lucifer throw in improvised party in the garden. Music blasted through speakers and they all danced and ran around the back yard. They organized games to keep the children occupied all day long. 

Finally, at the end of the afternoon, when they were all out of energy, Chuck came home. They tried to hold the kids back, but couldn’t stop them from jumping on their father. The babies were born. It has not been an easy day but Mildred and the babies were good. Of course, they needed rest, and calm, so they had to wait for the next day to visit them at the maternity hospital. The children were a little disappointed but the return of Gabriel, Kali and their daughters cheered them up. They brought an enormous sheet of paper with them. Gabriel put it on the floor in the middle of the living room and said they had to draw on it. All of them had to draw themselves and then they would draw their mother and the new babies in the center of the picture and wrote “welcome home” in big and colorful letters for when their mother would come back home. It kept the children occupied for a long time, even the older ones. Sam was hesitant but Ambriel gave him a blue pencil so he drew himself next to Lucifer. Samandriel made sure he was the tallest character in the whole drawing, after Mildred.

  
_credit :[humongouscandycoffee](https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/post/174181110073/rpr-bang-2018-my-very-first-bang-ever-whohoo-i)_

Raphael arrived not long after, his car full of take out food. For once, they were allowed to eat in the living room as they haven’t finish to draw the bannier for their mother yet. It quickly smelled like burgers and grease and Sam was ready to bet his shirt they would find ketchup sauce between the cushions of the sofas for the next decade to come. 

In the corner of the living room, Chuck was watching them, limp on a sofa, he was the only one not eating. He looked exhausted and thankful for his sons and their family to have taken care of his children that day. He looked rather calm, but Sam could feel the storm of emotions raging in him. When it was time to go to bed, he gathered all his children around him and told them a story Sam never heard before.

“Dad made it up as he was talking. He often made it when we were younger.” Lucifer told him and Sam imagined how amazing it must have been to grow with a man who could tell you new stories like that everyday before going to bed.

Then, Chuck put  each one of his children to bed himself. It took a rather long time but none of them protested once they received their goodnight kiss. Chuck didn’t stop at that and kissed his four oldest sons and their wives the same way. Even Sam got a kiss on the forehead. 

Sam and Lucifer finally left the Shurley’s manor a day after what they planned. Lucifer drove back to the center of the city where Sam lived.

“Is it always like that when you go to see your family?”  
“Sadly yes. It’s exhausting!” Lucifer chuckled softly.

When they arrived at Sam’s flat, it was rather late in the night already. Still, they were hungry and ordered some delivery pizzas. They put on the first bad movie they found on TV to match with it. They were half chewing on pizza, half sleeping in front of television, wondering if they would go to bed or just stay sprawled on the couch when Lucifer’s phone buzzed.

“I just received a text from my dad. He just had some news from Mildred.”  
“How is she?” Sam asked.  
“Good, he says she is tired but alright. The nurse who takes care of her is a real angel and he will name a character Naomie to thank her for being so kind.”

Sam laughed.

  
_credit :[humongouscandycoffee](https://humongouscandycoffee.tumblr.com/post/174181110073/rpr-bang-2018-my-very-first-bang-ever-whohoo-i)_

“Look, there is a picture of the babies.” Lucifer jumped upright to show it to Sam.  
“You’re so jaded to have more siblings. Definitely,” he mocked him.  
“How can you blame me? Look how cute they are with their tiny noses and their tiny… Everything.”  
“Which one is who?” Sam asked looking at exactly identical babies.  
“The one on the left is the girl, Hael. And this one is Castiel with a “T”. Dad thought you were right, it may not be the exact name from the Bible but it sounds better than Cassiel. I can tell already that this one will have a special place in the books to come, he is just born and he fights against what was decided for him already.”  
“I have such an influence on your Dad.” Sam teased.  
“Congrats, you’re basically friend with God, now that you screw the Devil.” Lucifer winked.


End file.
